


Donna

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bunch of untied ends tbh, But i'll try ;-;, Death, Death Threats, Don Harry, Donna - Freeform, Donna Louis, I can't remember much of it, I cannot for the life of me remember who is with who other than Larry, IS Liam even in this fic?, It's quick, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Not too much happens actually, Quick Read, Short Story, Smut, Some of my best smut tbh, The problem is taken care of too quickly, This was written 2 years ago, Top Harry, cross dressing, femme louis, i can't remember, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was the Donna of one of 5 families. The Boss, Don, of his Mafia was murdered and Louis was to be remarried to an existing Boss of another Mafia, outside of the 5 families.</p><p>Louis chooses his new Boss, marries him, and stands by his side. Everything is fine until pictures are sent to Louis' husband, Harry.</p><p>Louis is pregnant and has become more important to the Mafia than he ever was before, having a heir to the 'throne'. He must be kept safe at all costs but at which ones?</p><p>His boss' life?</p><p>His Consigliere's life?</p><p>How many men will die just to keep Louis and the life in his belly alive?</p><p>None? A few? Many? A lot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Donna, they’re here,” Niall, Louis’ Consigliere said as he opened the door to Louis’ office. The Donna sighed and looked at his best friend, eyes tired.

“Do we have to do his Niall?” He asked and the man nodded, eyes sympathetic.

“We need a new boss, Donna. Surely you understand,” The blonde man, turned his head to look out of the open door before looking back to Louis. Louis was married, to a very important man to the mafia. Louis was the second in command, being the Donna, and the mafia needed a Boss, a first in command. It was just how things happened.

“How many are there?” Louis asked, standing up from his seat at his ex-lovers desk. He ran his hands down the front of his black dress, rolled his ankles to make sure they could handle walking in the heels he had on. His light brown hair was in a high bun, messy. Louis was a crossdresser, something that took the Mafia a while to get used too.

“There’s four,” Niall moved to the side, holding the door open for Louis’ to walk through, heels clicking loudly on the wooden floors. “They’re all Boss’s of their own groups Donna. Once you marry the two will merge, we’ve got the room to accommodate everyone so we won't be the ones moving. No one would want to move you around anyway, too precious to do so,” Niall walked just behind Louis, to his right. Louis smiled, looking back at his friend.

“Okay, four men that I have to choose from, that’s not bad. Is there any that has caught your eye?” Louis asked, stopping as he came to the door where the men were. Niall chuckled.

“You’ll know Donna, are you ready?” Niall asked. All the rooms were sound proof in the home so Louis heard nothing through the door.

“I’m ready,” he assured and the door swung open, Niall moving in before Louis. As soon as the door had cracked the loud noise of arguing assaulted Louis’ ears. The Donna’s eyes narrowed and he quickly scanned the room, taking in the men who were yelling at each other. Only three of them were arguing, there was another sitting on a couch in the back of the room, one leg folded over the other.

Louis stood at the door for a moment, watching the three men grown and yell at each other, arms thrown up and fists clenched. They hadn’t notice Niall open the door, nor the Donna watching them, observing. “Donna,” Niall said softly and Louis smiled to him, taking a step forward. As soon as his heel clicked against the floor all eyes were on him, the men went quiet, and Louis sent them a disapproving look.

“Arguing so disrespectful in my home?” Louis asked, clicking his way to the large oak desk to his left. The room, to his left, was open only two couches pushed against the walls and four chairs in front of the desk.

“Donna, we-” Louis held up his hand, silencing the tall man. He sat down on the corner of the desk, one leg up and the other down supporting his weight.

“Excuses are for the weak. Man up,” Louis told the man, waving his hand. One of Louis’ four Caporegime, capo, stepped forward gripping the man’s upper arm tightly, pulling him out of the room quickly. “Now, would any of you like to say something?” Louis asked, standing from his perched spot to correctly sit in the large black swivel chair.

The man from the couch stood up, walking powerfully up to Louis. He bent slightly at the waist, green eyes connecting with Louis’, “Donna, I am Harry Styles. It’s a lovely pleasure to meet you, gorgeous as the stories say, more so,” Louis cheeks flushed pink and he held his left hand out, allowing the man to take it lightly and set a light kiss to his knuckles. Louis folded one leg over the other, his thigh flashing the Boss for a moment before Louis’ fixed it. The man glanced down, seeing the tan skin, but ignored the temptation to flirt any further. It would be disrespectful.

Louis watched as the tall man took a step back and looked to the next man who stepped forward, thighs bumping against the desk. “Nick Grimshaw,” he introduced himself and Louis scrunched his nose, looking to Niall, silently asking if he really had to let the man touch him. Niall nodded and Louis gave the man his hand for the lingering kiss Louis discreetly wiped it off on his dress.

The third and final man took a step forward, thrusting his hand out for Louis’, “Mark Showerd,” he introduced himself and Louis nodded, keeping his hands in his lap. This man, who looked like a soggy lampshade was not touching him, no matter what. Louis looked between the three men as they stood next to each other. He was quiet for a moment, just watching them, taking in their nervous habits. Nick picked at his cuticles and Louis hated people that messed with their fingers. Mark was sweating so much Louis was sure it was raining on the man. Now, Harry Styles, the Boss that Louis’ attention and almost had the Donna’s cock harden, was standing there confidently. His hands were folded at his front, feet shoulder width apart, head held high, and eyes on Louis.

“I’ve made my decision. You are all invited to dinner with me, all but one will be asked to leave. The one asked to stay will become my Mafia’s Don, my husband, and will be moving into my home,” Louis stood up from his seat. Niall opened the door and Louis made his way out of the room, heels clicking loudly. Louis loved the heels, they made him feel powerful, not that he wasn’t.

*~*

Louis was the last one to the dinner table at 6 in the afternoon, 3 hours after their meeting. Louis sat at the head of the table while he wasn’t married, it was his ex-lovers seat. Louis would usually be sitting to the right but for now that was Niall’s seat. Harry was sitting two seats down from Louis’ left, leaving empty seats between himself and Louis, it was out of respect. Nick sat next to Niall, who didn’t look happy, and Mark sat next to him.

Harry was the only one to do as Louis’ did, set his napkin in his lap and take a single sip of his wine. The other two men drank their wine in one go, asking for a refill.

The food didn’t take long to get to the table, steak and pasta. No one but Harry and Niall offered their hands in prayer and Louis knew then who he was going to choose for sure. He didn’t like Nick or Mark, there were gross and disrespectful, both acting as if they were the Don’s of the house already.

Everyone but Nick and Mark were silent at the table, something that made Louis tick, wanting to throw his knife at them. The dinner table was a place to talk about Mafia related issues, not sex lives. Louis has only had sex with one man, his ex-husband, and he didn’t want to hear of all the women and men the two had taken. It was disgusting.

Once the food was done, dessert was served. A little piece of warm apple pie with ice cream, Louis’ favorite. Louis watched the two men as they dug into their small portions and scrunched his nose when they asked for more. The tiny Donna was happy when dinner was officially done and he could ask them to leave his home.

Once the table was cleaned Louis took a calming sip of his wine before he stood up, chair lightly scraping against the floor. Louis set his hands on the table, leaning forward a little. He connected eyes at everyone at the table, holding Harry’s the longest. He did like the green eyes of the man, he could get lost.

“As i’ve said before, i’ve made my decision who will be my husband and the new Don, boss, to my family. I informed you that you would be joining me for dinner then the two asked to leave will not marry me and take over my Mafia. I politely ask Nick Grimshaw and Mark Showerd to leave my home and never return,” Louis turned from the table, walking from the room with quick steps. The loud booming voices of the angry men tried to follow him but were cut off by the large oak door Niall closed.

“It’s okay Louis. He’s the right pick, i’m sure of it,” Niall assured Louis who looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

“Let’s hope he is Niall.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think he can handle it,” Louis murmured, looking down at the tall curly haired man who stood watching his men carry weapons into Louis, now his, home. The Donna didn’t feel like dressing up that day so he was in a normal pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. His jeans were rolled up to show off his pale ankles and his shirt was scooped low to show his smooth chest.

Niall, Louis right hand man, was in his normal outfit. Black pants and a black shirt. Louis didn’t care what kind of pants or shirt the man wore, just as long as they were black. “I’m sure he can handle it Donna. His men respect him at least. And respect, not afraid,” Niall pointed out and Louis’ eyes widened a little. The consigliere (Right hand man) was right, Harry’s men respected him, something Harry must have earned, because they were not afraid of him. Many leaders thrive on the fear of their people and louis hated it. If his family feared him then he’d have nothing, they wouldn’t try as hard to keep him safe, they would be hoping for his death instead of his recovery.

*~*

Harry turned from his men to look up at the large castle like home. Seen Louis perched up on the roof made him smile and turn away. Harry was happy the tiny Donna had chosen him to marry. The thought of any of the other pricks getting to touch the pretty thing made Harry’s stomach churn. Louis looked like a tiny rose but Harry was sure his thorns were sharp and ready to draw blood.

“Boss, everything is in. Is there anything else you need?” Harry’s own consigliere, Zayn, asked, voice low. The tall man scanned the cars, his people, and the land for a moment before shaking his head.

“Not at this moment. I’ll talk to Louis and see about living situations,” Harry glanced up at the house again, catching Louis stunning blue eyes and motioned for him to come down. The tiny Donna glanced at Niall before moving out of sight.

“He’s a looker, isn’t he. When I first seen pictures of him I thought he was truly female,” Zayn commented and Harry nodded.

“I overheard that he doesn’t wear the clothing often though, unless he wants to feel pretty,” Harry smirked, turning as he heard footsteps behind himself. Louis and his right hand man stood there, Louis tiny size making Harry wonder how he got the role of Donna...other than marrying a Don.

“You wanted me?” Louis asked, looking Harry over then Zayn. The Donna’s eyes moved over everything and everyone as he waited for Harry to speak, a good habit to have, looking at everything to know what’s going on around yourself.

“Yes. What are the living situations?” Zayn asked, beating Harry to it. The Don watched his friend quietly, picking up that Zayn already liked the tiny boss.

“There are rooms on the west wing. Doors with red stickers are taken by our men and doors with green stickers are available for yours. Your consigliere will have a room to the right of ours, for mine has a room to our left. You will be sharing my room,” Louis informed quickly, motioning his hands to the castle like home to show which side was the west wing and which side the four men would be on, the east.

“I’ll go relay the message,” Zayn told Harry, turning on his heel to talk to a few of the men. Louis watched him for a moment before looking up at Harry.

“I’ll be inside,” he said and turned on his own heel to walk to the home again, moving into the front door with ease. Harry looked at the home once more before turning to walk to his men and tell him their living plans.

“When’s the wedding boss! The donna is a looker,” one of the taller men called from the other side of a black SUV. Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

“Not sure, but back off. He’s mine,” he said turning to walk into the house himself. He and Louis really did have to talk about the date they would elope. Mafia weddings weren’t the biggest thing, more dangerous than anything, so it would be quiet and secluded with only Niall, Zayn, and the other required people.

*~*

Louis sighed, looking at the heels he had wanted to wear for the day. He wasn’t in the mood for anything and it was throwing the whole house off. Niall was trying to get things organized but without Louis’ authoritative voice behind him not much people were listening.

Harry was moving around the bedroom silently, tie around his neck untied and shoes next to Louis’.

“What’s wrong?” The Don asked and Louis shrugged, the pools of his collarbones momentarily getting deeper. “I’ve known you for a week and I know that you’re lying,” Louis has always sucked at lying, especially to new people.

“I don’t know though, i’m just off. My head feels spacy, like i’m dreaming but I know i’m not,” he explains, looking up from his shoes to Harry’s mildly concerned face.

“Do you need me to get a nurse or something?” The large man asked, lifting his hands to tie the tie around his neck, doing it quickly and neatly. Louis shook his head, reaching forward for the blood red shoes. The Donna was already in an outfit for the meeting that was to be happening. Louis and Harry eloped the third day he was there. It wasn’t anything big but there was a nice feast for the house afterwards, to get the two different mafia’s used to talking and morphing together.

Standing once the heels are on his feet Louis smooths the front of his dress down. He glanced at himself in the mirror, pulling his hair over his shoulder so he could run his fingers through it. “What if I cut it?” He asked, watching Harry’s reaction through the reflection. The Don shrugged, bending to grab his black shoes.

“Then you cut it, do you want to cut it? Give you a nice fringe?” Harry asked, quickly tying his shoes. Louis fake cut at his hair with his index and middle finger, mocking scissors.

“I don’t know. I’m just, not feeling it anymore, you know?” Louis shook his head, turning from the mirror. He grabbed a hair tie and threw the mess of hair up into a messy but classy bun.

“This is our first meeting, do you think you’re up for it?” Harry asked and Louis glared at him. The Don chuckled, pulling Louis’ tiny body to him by an arm around his thin waist. They were touchy, kissy, and cuddly but Louis felt as if they had to do it or else their relationship would go nowhere.

“I’m up for it, you’re the one who has to show what he has,” Louis told him, turning his head up. The Donna had special made lipstick made, it was the colour of blood. The dark red glistening in the light, giving Louis’ blue eyes a dangerous tint.

“And I will my love,” Harry promised, kissing the corner of Louis’ lips so he wouldn’t get any makeup on his own lips.

The couple left the room, Louis back straight and head held high. The click of his heels had men glancing up, eyes widening, and brows raising. Harry’s men had no knowledge of this side of Louis’. The Donna only dressed like this when it came to meeting or special events.

They walked for a short while before coming to a room with a very thick wooden door. Louis made a money deal with a man not too long ago, the time to pay it back was up and the man was here to face Louis’ wrath. Niall and Zayn joined Louis and Harry as they walked just before they got to the door.

“He’s been waiting 20 minutes. Given a coke to drink. He says he doesn’t have all the money,” Niall fills in, glancing down at his clipboard to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

“I want you and Zayn to get together and go over all the current things that are happening in both families so we can be mixed easier. My business is Harry’s and his is mine,” Louis finished, reaching forward to turn the door handle and walk into the brightly lit room.

There was a large man sitting in the chair across from Louis’ desk. Instead of one chair behind the desk there was now two, one larger than the other. “Shawn, you’re here. Do you have my money? What was it, 12 grand?” Louis asked, opening a manila folder that was set on his desk. Harry peered next to him, reading over the words quickly so he knew what was going on.

“D-D-Donna, w-who’s this?” Shawn asked and Louis looked at the man through his eyelashes, head still down. The tiny man pursed his lips and lifted his head.

“My husband. Now, Shawn. Where’s my money?” Louis asked, slowly setting himself in the smaller of the two chairs. Harry joined him, staying quiet.

Shawn was shaking, visibly, eyes darting everywhere but where Louis’ sat. “I don’t have it all, I couldn’t come up with it,” he was almost in tears, lips blubbering with spit.

“How much do you have?” Louis asked, glancing to the suitcase by the man’s leg. He looked over at Harry, taking in the calm collected features.

“10 grand. I’m 2 short,” Louis was surprised really. He wasn’t all that sure that Shawn would have the money in the time he gave him. 10 grand was much more than Louis’ expected. Shawn thought he was going to die yet here he was, not asking for more time. Louis was silent for a while, watching the shaking man before turning to Harry again. He rose a thin brow, silently asking Harry’s opinion.

The Don leaned toward Louis, whispering quietly into his ear. “1 more month,” before pulling back. Louis nodded, it was a week longer than he would have given but it was still a short enough time that Shawn couldn’t sit on his ass.

“I’d like the 10 thousand now and you have 1 month to give me the other 2. Shawn, do not die over 2 thousand dollars,” Louis told the man, thanking him when the suitcase was set on the desk. The door was opened by Niall and closed by Zayn. Once the man was gone Louis handed the suitcase to Zayn, giving Niall a small smile. “Please have this counted. It’s it a penny more or a penny less than 10 thousand tell me immediately.”

Zayn nodded, looking to Harry. The Don gave him a smile and the two left the room. Louis slumped back into his chair, hands coming up to rub at his temple. “Only the first meeting Harry, there’s still 10 more. Can you just shoot me now?” The Donna half joked, eyes begging. The Don laughed, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a 7-ish month time jump, I don't know if I made it /clear/ enough so I thought i'd tell you :)

“I will throw my shoe at your face!” Louis cried with laughter, squirming around on his large bed, bunching the blankets around. Harry was attacking his sides with his fingers, tickling Louis. The tinier man, kicked his feet out but his thigh was lightly slapped, causing him to dramatically cry out, making it seem worse than it was.

“Wouldn’t hurt me,” Harry chuckled from above Louis, hair hanging around his face as he moved his arms around Louis midsections, tickling the man as he twisted to try and get away. “Say mercy and i’ll stop,” Harry told Louis, moving a hand down to pinch Louis arse cheek when he turned trying to twist away, his laughs echoing through the room.

“Never!” Louis was turning red with the effort of trying to get away from the tickles but he never got far, always pulled back and the tickling worse. “I’m ganna pee myself, Harry!” Louis cried, lips turned up in a large smile, eyes shining bright with the lie.

“Say mercy or you’ll pee right here on this bed,” Harry told him. Louis shook his head, eyes looking around for something, anything, to hit Harry with. He snatched the pillow from next to his head and slammed it into Harry’s. The larger man laughed and grabbed it from Louis’ grip, throwing it off of the bed. “Guess you’re ganna pee here,” Harry told him, digging his fingers into the smaller man’s side.

“Mercy!” Louis cried a moment later, the urge to pee real now. Harry chuckled, puffing for breath as he pulled back. The tiny man bounced from his back, onto his knees. He landed a smiley kiss onto Harry’s lips before bouncing off of the bed and to the bathroom to relieve himself.

“Are you guys done?” Niall asked, walking into the room. Harry nodded, running his fingers through his hair. The blonde man walked across the large room, to the bed. He set a Manila folder down in front of Harry and the boss started opening it.

“Who is it from?” He asked, glancing up at Louis who was walking from the bathroom. The man was in a pair of leggings and a tank top. It was what he had slept in, it was only 8 am.

“I don’t know, left at our door this morning, waited until you two were done before I gave it to you,” Niall explained, watching as Louis climbed into the bed behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders to look over and watch him open the package.

“What’s in it?” He asked, as Harry tilted the bag like folder to look inside.

“I don’t, what is that?” he asked, reaching his hand in. The baggie looked empty other than a little silver thing at the bottom. As soon as Harry seen what it was he dropped it, the silver bullet shining on the blue blankets.

“Niall get Zayn, a pair of gloves, and lock my door,” Louis stood quickly from the bed, closing the curtains of the room. They were black out curtains, close them and no one could see inside. Harry was also off of the bed, taking pictures of the bullet with his phone. Louis picked up his own, calling for at least two men to stand outside of his door and only let Niall and Zayn in. The whole building was put on lockdown, doors locked, windows locked and covered.

Zayn was in the room a few moments after Niall left. He was pulling on a pair of blue latex gloves. He picked up the bullet, turning it in his fingers. “What does it say,” Harry asked, looking closer to the bullet.

“Louis’ name,” Zayn simply answered, pulling a baggie with a red stripe out of his back pocket. He put the bullet in it, sealed the back, and started walking from the room. There was no prints on the bullet other than Harry’s but the thing had to get looked over to see if they could find out who it came from. “Grab the folder,” Zayn told Niall when the man walked back into the room. He did as he was told and the two were gone.

“My name?” Louis asked, head feeling light, as if he was going to pass out. That wasn’t good, oh no. This meant that someone was out to kill Louis and wanted it to be known. There may be other bullets out there with Louis’ name on it, maybe even more people’s.

“Sit down, Louis!” Was the last thing the tiny man heard before he passed out, small body hitting the floor loudly. The larger gang member was quick to go to the Donna, turning his limp body onto his back so he could check his pulse. After feeling it he lifted Louis and put him on the bed.

Niall walked back into the room a moment later, eyes going wide at Louis’ limp body. With what had just happened, it wasn’t odd that everyone thought Louis had died after looking at him.

“He’s fine,” Harry said, sitting next to Louis’ legs. He was rubbing his hands over his face, eyes going to the limp man every so often to check his chest to make sure it was moving. “Just passed out,” he explained to the blonde who was still frozen in shock or fear of Louis’ possible death.

“I think--fuck I don’t know what to think,” Niall ran his fingers through his hair, eyes wide and wild. Harry pushed himself up from the bed and crossed the room to the blonde. He settled his hands on the man’s face, bringing their foreheads together.

“Do not break down on me now. Louis needs you,” Harry told him, his voice low and serious. Louis did need the Irishman. Harry has watched the way Louis seemed to lean back on him when there was something stressful going on, only going to Harry when he was sure the man could understand. Harry didn’t always understand the way Louis was thinking, no, there was no way to get into Louis’ pretty little head.

“I don’t know what to do,” Niall whispered, eyes moving from Harry’s face to Louis’ limp one on the bed. “I don’t know how to help him out of this situation when I can’t even help myself out,” the man continued. Harry sighed, letting his hands drag down to his sides.

“Staying strong would help a lot,” Harry turned to look at Louis when the man squeaked. “Oh, you’re awake. Do you need some tea?” He asked, moving back to the tiny Donna. Louis pushed himself up so he was sitting on the bed instead of laying.

“Tea? No, something stronger. Niall can you please get me some rum or something?” Louis looked to the blonde who was pale, his composure not yet back. The consigliere nodded, turning to leave the room to get the alcohol Louis asked for.

“Do you want me to run you a bath?” Harry asked, already making way for the bathroom. Louis shook his head, setting his elbows on his knees.

“No, I think I just need a nap or something. I don’t know,” he mumbled, looking up at Harry. “What did I do to deserve this?” He asked, and Harry just shook his head.

“Nothing. We’ll figure out who sent it and we’ll take care of it. I don’t want you leaving his home no matter what. I want someone with you at all times,” Harry told the smaller man, his voice strong.

Louis didn’t argue. How could he? He and Harry had been married for a few months now and they were getting closer and closer. Louis couldn’t deny the feelings he had for the man, maybe not love but he did care and he did care deeply. He was sure Harry felt the same way about him, the first time they had sex Louis saw it in the mans eyes. Harry wouldn’t look away from him, kept his eyes on Louis’ body the whole time, mumbling about how beautiful Louis was and how he couldn’t imagine living without him.

Louis’ ex-husband never looked at him like that.

“It’s being looked at,” Zayn said, walking into the room after knocking on the wooden door once. Louis looked from Harry at the tall raven haired man.

“Do you think they’ll find anything?” He asked and Zayn shrugged.

“They might, I mean, there’s many different places on the folder itself that would have prints that are almost impossible to wash off. Unless they wore gloves but if they did they would be able to find out what kind of glove and go from there. I don’t know how it all works, it’s not my department,” Zayn explained, looking from Louis to Harry and back again.

“What time is it?” Louis asked, looking around the room for a clock, realizing he didn’t have one. How could he not have a clock in his room?

“Almost 1 in the afternoon. You haven’t ate since breakfast, do you want me to get you something to eat? Something light, some soup?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Alright, anything else?” He asked, looking to Harry but left after he was told no.

Niall was back a moment later a half empty rum bottle in one hand and in the other two glasses with a few ice cubes in them. “Thank you,” Louis thanked, taking one of the glasses allowing Niall to give the other to Harry. He held out his cup for the man to pour his drink and tapped his finger against the glass when he had the amount he wanted.

“After you eat you should take a nap. Don’t stress out about this,” Niall told Louis, setting the rum bottle down on Louis’ large oak dresser. The Donna nodded, taking a sip of the harsh drink accepting the burn it left in his throat and the heat that pooled in his belly.

Louis did just that. He ate the vegetable soup that Zayn brought back, drank the rest of his rum, and lied down. The house was buzzing with life outside of Louis’ bedroom door but it was quiet and tranquil in his dark room.

Louis didn’t wake up for almost 4 hours, almost dinner time. The room was empty and dark, the lights having been turned off, the blackout curtains blocking the sunlight. The Donna had to grab his phone to know the time and almost choked when he did.

He and Harry were supposed to be having a few meetings that day but they were all over now.

The door to his bedroom opened and Louis squinted to see who it was. He didn’t have to guess for very long for once the man talked Louis knew instantly it was Harry, “So you’re awake. Dinner is almost ready to be served if you want to come down and eat?” He asked, turning on one of the lamps.

“I know if i’m all that hungry,” Louis told the man honestly, rubbing the crusts out of the corner of his eyes. “I think, actually, that I want that bath now. I’ll draw it myself,” Louis told Harry, standing to make his way to the bathroom. He flicked on the light once he was there, wincing at the harsh light.

“Do you want me to join you?” Harry asked, moving behind Louis, watching the man tittle around the bathroom getting all the things ready. He wanted something relaxing and candles were just the thing he could set around the bear claw bathtub.

“If you’d like,” Louis told him turning to give him a light smile. This wasn’t the Louis that Harry knew, the Boss knew something was wrong but just not how to fix it. They both undressed and waited for the bathtub to fill with hot water. The Donna lit candles and set them in their respective spots, wax painted onto the tub from previous candle lit relaxations.

Louis got into the bath first, scooting forward so Harry could fit behind him. They relaxed into each others bodies, Louis leaning back against Harry’s chest and Harry’s fingers running lazy trails up and down Louis’ arms. The room was dark but calm, relaxing the way that Louis needed.

“Do you think we’ll have something in here soon?” Harry asked, letting his hands trail from Louis’ arms to his stomach, just above his flaccid cock.

“We’ve tried 4 times to put something in there. It’s been how long since the last?” Louis asked, rolling his head back to look at Harry’s face. He settled his hands on top of the Boss’, smiling as he massaged the skin there.

“A week ago,” Harry told him, sinking deeper into the water, Louis lower back pressing into his stomach and lower. “But 2 months ago since we last checked about a baby,” Harry added, leaning his head down so he could nuzzle his lips into the damp skin of Louis’ neck. “Do you think it’s time we check again?” He asked and Louis shook his head.

“I don’t want to jinx anything. Give time for the bun to cook before we check on it,” Louis replied and Harry nodded. “But we could try to put one in there just in case my oven is empty,” Louis added, tilting his head to the left to give Harry room to sick and lightly suck at his skin.

“Yeah?” The Boss asked, moving his fingers on Louis’ lower stomach a little lower, letting him ghost across Louis growing cock. “Here in the bathtub? Make a mess?” He asked and Louis moved his toes to the plug at the far end of the tub.

“Let the water out and there won't be no mess,” he replied, breath hitching as he inhaled when Harry wrapped his long fingers around him, moving them slowly up and down, massaging him in the nicest way. The Boss didn’t say anything to Louis, no confirmation or encouragement to make noises as he reached his free hand next to Louis pleasured cock and between his trembling thighs to his arse, massaging the skin before reaching a finger in to Louis’ hole.

“Should I stand you up and fuck you against the wall or let you turn and ride me like the good boy you are,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, nipping the lobe as he pushed his finger into the smaller man, almost moaning at the keen he let free.

“Fuck me good,” Louis replied back, spreading his legs as much as the tub would let him, hands at his sides digging to Harry’s strong thighs. “Fill me up,” Louis reached one hand between his legs to the hand Harry had at his arse, forcing another one of the man’s fingers into him. “No lube, just like this. The burn is so good,” Louis’ chest heaved and he whined when Harry removed the hand from his cock, the pleasure gone and leaving him neglected.

“Should I stretch you all the way then? Leave it like this, two fingers. Make it burn good?” Harry asked shoving his two fingers into Louis as far as he could get them, the angle making it awkward. The rings he wore on his fingers nudged against Louis’ rim and the Donna wanted to cum right then and there. His cock was swimming in the water, his feet kicking at the plug to let the water drain.

“Up up,” Louis begged, pulling himself from Harry’s check, whimpering at the loss of the man’s fingers in him. He didn’t have time to recover because Harry’s cheeks were shoved between his own, his tongue attacking his rim, shoving in, teeth nipping at the skin. “Oh god, yes,” Louis pushed his hips back, one hand on his lower stomach, feeling the heat pool, and the other supporting his weight against the tile of the wall. He didn’t feel the pain at first, heard it before it registered, the hand slapping harshly down on his right cheek, leaving a welted red mark.

“Both hands on the wall,” Harry told the Donna, pushing himself back, licking his lips so he could stand behind the smaller man, large cock standing tall and proud, waiting to be buried in Louis’ tight heat. He ran a hand up Louis’ wet thigh, up his arse cheek over the hand print he left behind. “I want you to scream my name,” the Boss said, nestling the head of his cock between Louis’ cheeks, rubbing it up and down, catching it on Louis’ rim teasingly.

“I will, god I will--ah, a-Harry!” He cried as he promised, lips parted in the pain pleasure he was feeling as Harry shoved into him, hips pressing forward, cock hard and pushing past all his resistance. He didn’t give Louis’ time to recover from the pain, pulling out quickly and snapping back in, pushing Louis’ hips forward, stabbing his cock head against the faucet. “Ow, shit. Harder,” Louis begged, tilting his hips to the right so he wouldn’t hurt himself any more but it allowed Harry to jam right into his prostate, stabbing it hard, dead on.

“Louder,” Harry brought his hand back down on Louis’ arse, in the same spot he hit before making the skin flame red, pain and pleasure pulsing through Louis’ body, almost blinding him of all his senses. The Donna cried Harry’s name, cried in pleasure, cried tears of all the emotions running high and tight through his body. His body zinged red when he came, the white hot pleasure of Harry punching into him pulsing through his veins, his eyes rolling back and his legs going limp. The Boss had to hold onto his hips, pushing into him many more times before the man came himself, grunting, hips stuttering.

Harry took care of Louis’ after that, turning on the shower head and cleaning Louis backside from the dripping white cum that leaked out of his abused, swollen hole. He kissed Louis damp skin all over, grabbing a towel and wrapping the smaller man in it before lifting him into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom and lying him on the bed. “I’ll be right back,” Harry said, moving the bathroom once again for a cooling cream, knowing Louis probably still felt the deep burn of the hits he landed on the man’s arse. He rubbed it on and in, whispering his apologies when the tiny Donna whimpered at the pressure he had to apply.

“Lie down with me,” Louis begged him when Harry started getting dressed and the Boss couldn’t deny such a beautiful man a request such as that, his tiny, naked, curvy, luscious body on the bed, waiting to be held. So he undressed himself of the briefs he was wearing, locked the bedroom door in case of Niall or Zayn and crawled into the cool bed next to his husband. He pulled Louis’ body tight to his own, back to front, and kept him close until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks dragged by for Louis. Even though he was the Donna of the family no one let him outside, he wasn’t allowed near windows that were open and he wasn’t allowed to call anyone. He was getting cabin fever and just wanted to go outside and lay in the sun.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry asked as he walked into the bedroom. The tiny Donna was at the window, his head peeked out of the blank out curtains.   
“Hm? Oh, watching the grass g-” he cut off, turning to the side to throw up all over the hardwood floor. Harry’s eyes widened and he walked quickly to the Donna. Louis pushed at his chest though, waving a hand in front of his face. “Fuck Harry you reek!” He stands to go to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet instead.

“What do you mean, I took a shower this morning!” Harry defended himself, lifting an arm to smell at his fresh pit. “Wait, do you think-?” Louis glanced at the large boss, then to the sink cabinet that held a few pregnancy tests for moments like this. He reached for the door, pulling it open and grabbed a blue box.

“You aren’t watching me do this, have someone clean the mess from the other room,” Louis told Harry, standing to rinse his mouth in the sink. His stomach was still churning with Harry’s smell, “And please take a shower. I think it’s your cologne,” Louis finished, pushing the man out of the bathroom, locking the door once it was shut.

*~*

“Louis, you’ve been in there for an hour,” Niall knocked on the wooden door to the bathroom. He was watching Harry almost literally pull his hair out. “Do you know what he’s doing?” Niall asked the man who nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“He got sick at the smell of my cologne. He was going to take a pregnancy test,” Harry replied, rubbing his fingers over his face. “I’m pretty sure it’s positive with the way he won't come out,” he added and Niall nodded, knocking on the door again.

“Louis, please at least let me in,” Niall begged, kneeling down to peek through the keyhole. He could see Louis’ legs and came to the conclusion the man was sitting on the counter. “C’mon Louis, just me,” the irishman added, knocking again, softer this time. There was a light thud then the door unlocked. Niall pushed it open and once in the bathroom, closed it again.

“Look,” Louis said, handing the pregnancy stick to Niall. It was one of the cool expensive ones, that told you if you were pregnant or not then gave you a guesstimate of how far along you were. He looked at it, smiling softly at the words ‘pregnant’ then let his eyes wandered to the guesstimate side.

“Well I’m almost sure you’re not 20 weeks along,” Niall told Louis, setting the stick down. “Do you want to go to the doctors and find out how far you are?” The blonde asked, not wanting to overwhelm Louis with the idea that he was pregnant so no congratulations were given.

“Do you think it can be false with such a progressive date?” Louis asked, wiping at his cheeks. He wasn’t mad or anything that he was pregnant. He and Harry had been trying for it but he was sad and scared. Someone wanted to kill Louis and the man just had to be pregnant, now he had a baby to worry about.

“Do you want it to be false?” Niall asked, setting the test into a plastic baggie from under the sink. Louis shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Yes? I mean, no, I don't but it’s all just too much right now, you know?” Louis looked up at Niall, eyes watery again. The man stepped forward, pushing Louis’ head to his stomach to pet at his hair.

“It’s going to be okay, we’ve got this all handled so far. I was going to actually talk to Harry when I first came today about letting you out again, I know how you love to be outside on the roof,” Niall told the now pregnant man. “Let’s go to the doctors and get a for sure on how far along you are. Maybe even get to see the little cell clump if you want?” Louis nodded, standing from the toilet. His thighs stuck to the lid and it clapped down loudly. Niall chuckled, giving Louis one last hug before walking out of the bathroom.

Harry was still on the bed, looking worried as ever. “I-uh, it was positive,” Louis told the man, wringing his fingers together. Harry was off of the bed in an instant, striding across the room to pull Louis into a tight hug. It took the pregnant man a moment but he eventually wrapped his own shaking hands around the taller man. “Niall wants me to go to the doctors to know how far along I am because the test said I was 20 weeks and I don’t think I am,” Louis said and Harry nodded, pulling back.

*~*

“I didn’t expect to see you in here so soon,” Liam Payne said, walking into the room. There was a tiny medical office for the family. If someone were to be injured, or pregnant, they would come here to Liam. The man had a career as a surgeon and practiced to be an OBGYN then quit his job to work for Louis’ ex-husband. The pay was much better than the medical field would ever give him and he didn’t have to work unless there was someone in need.

Louis flushed pink at the doctors words, his hands on his knees as he sat down on the hospital bed. “Yeah, I’m actually surprised it took as long as it did,” he commented and Harry laughed, slapping a hand down on his knee. Liam smiled and looked down at his clipboard reading a few things before clicking his tongue.

“From the urine sample you gave us, you are for sure pregnant. You are actually 14 weeks pregnant, not 20, so about a month behind the test. I find that to be pretty good for the things can be much more off. I would like to do an ultrasound to check on the fetus, just to check it development wise,” Liam went to the glove boxes attached to the wall and pulled out two. “But first I want to check your stomach, just to see it’s grows, if any, and stuff like that,” Liam didn’t need to go into the whole explanation thing, Louis wouldn’t want to hear all of it anyway.

Louis lied back and pulled up his shirt. His pooch he normally hand was still there, the same size, but when Liam went to push on it, it was firm instead of squishy. “Oh, that’s the baby,” Louis’ lips parted in shock. He doesn’t touch his stomach often so to see that it was a baby bump and not a ‘i-can’t-lose-enough-weight’ bump made him want to cry. Liam hummed in response, taking out a tape measure and measuring the size.

“We’re going to have to go a room over so I can give you an ultrasound,” Liam said, moving back from Louis stomach, pulling off the gloves and throwing them away. He wrote down the measurements he took and turned to louis as he climbed off of the bed.

“You’re not as large as I want you at this point in time, you need to gain some weight, eating healthy and going with cravings will help the development of the baby,” Liam motioned for Harry and Louis to follow him to a darker room and started setting up the machine, turning it on and getting the settings right for a baby.

He pulled on another pair of gloves and squirted gel on his fingers, rubbing them to warm it up. “What’s that?” Louis asked, watching Liam’s fingers massage the blue liquid. He was lying down already, shirt hiked up and pants lowered. Harry was sitting next to him, surprisingly quiet about the whole ordeal.

“Hm? Oh, just gel to help me see the baby, it might be a little cold still,” He said, moving his hand down to rub the large amount of gel onto Louis’ lower stomach. It was cool but not cold and Louis only broke out in goosebumps. “Now this thing will allow me to see the fetus,” Liam held up a ugly looking wand and moved it to Louis’ stomach. He pushed it around, trying to find the baby’s head and heart beat.

Louis watched the screen, puffing out a large breath once the baby’s head came into view, his nose sticking out and his hand close to his chin. He didn’t have to be a doctor to see the obvious shape. It’s heartbeat filled the room, loud and fast. “That’s the baby?” Harry asked, eyes wide as he leaned forward to get a better look at the screen. Lian turned it so he could see, pointing at it’s head and body, arms and hands.

“Because of the gender, I can tell already. It is a bit soon but it’s pretty obvious, I seen it while searching for his head. Do you want to know what it is?” He asked, already moving his wand lower to catch a shot of between the baby’s legs.

“Yes, tell me,” Louis craned his head to look.

“Well, this right here,” liam pointed at the babies legs then the little protrusion between them, “Is a penis. You’re going to have a baby boy!” Liam took a picture the moved the wand back to it’s head to take measurements. Louis turned his head to Harry, eyes wide and full of tears.

“We get to find out i’m pregnant and the gender of the baby all in one day,” he told the man, bottom lip trembling. It was all too much. There was so much to go and he had to take care of this baby boy inside of him, make sure he grew healthy and had to keep him warm.

Harry moved his chair forward so he could pull Louis’ upper body to him and hug him. “Yeah, we’re going to have a baby boy. God, Louis, I love you,” he whispered, tears falling down his own cheeks and Louis nodded, almost sobbing into the man’s chest now.

They had so much to do. They had to announce the news to Niall and Zayn, then to the family. They had to make sure the pregnancy didn’t get out to whoever wanted to kill Louis for he or she would surely double their efforts to kill Louis and the heir to the ‘throne’ of the family. They had to get a baby room ready, buy clothes and supplies, think of a name. Louis was overwhelmed but he already loved the feeling.

“I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Niall was a little more than excited to hear about the baby boy in Louis belly. He started shooting off names they could use for the tiny fetus but Louis shot all of them down. They were weird, he would never name a child ‘Mark’ it wouldn’t happen. He wanted something different, not odd or too different but something like Zayn’s name, or Niall’s, something you just didn’t see too often.

Harry was a little more protective of Louis’ now, making him wear large shirts when he was out and about so no one knew he was expecting. They would tell the family soon enough but Harry just thought that it was too early. He wanted Louis to be at least 25 weeks along, almost into his 3rd Trimester of pregnancy. He was only just now in his 2nd trimester.

“Hey, did he tell you the due date?” Zayn asked, shoving some steak between his lips before chewing it. They were all at the dinner table, eating dinner. It was May 11th, midway through Louis’ 14th week of pregnancy.

“Did he?” Louis asked Harry, cutting into his almost raw steak. Louis liked his steak bloody, always has, and he was happy that no one judged him for it. Everyone else’s steaks were medium.

Harry thought for a moment, stabbing some fresh steamed green beans before shoving them into his mouth. He thought while he chewed and swallowed before answering. “No, I don’t think he did. Do you want me to ask him?” He asked and Louis shook his head, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

“No, I’ll just download an app. One sec,” Louis downloaded the app, answering all the questions it asked him. He took another bite of his steak while the app was calculating. “Oh, it says that i’m due on November 7th,” Louis smacked his lips together.

Niall chuckled from his spot at the table, rolling his head back before looking at Louis and Harry. “If you have the baby a week early you’re going to have a halloween baby,” he told them with a sure nod. Louis flushed and pointed at Niall with his fork.

“My baby boy will not be born on no holiday for the dead,” he said and Zayn shook his head, smile on his lips. It was nice to be sitting at the dinner table like this, to sit as a family.

*~*

“You ready Louis?” Zayn asked, walking into the room. The pregnant man glanced from the mirror to the consigliere with a small smile on his lips. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were rolled up to his knees and a shirt that was loose around the belly but tightened at the hips. He wouldn’t wear heels for this meeting, they wouldn’t go with his outfit, and Harry wouldn’t let him wear a dress for they were all form fitting. The Donna was seriously thinking about cutting all his hair off, giving himself a nice quiff or something.

“I have to put some shoes on, then yeah,” Louis glanced at his closet, at the shoes he had there. He decided a nice pair of unworn toms would be just fine and slipped his bare feet into them. The Donna walked besides the darker skinned man, smiling at the family as he passed. The office door was closed as Harry was in the middle of a meeting, Louis had woken up late.

Zayn opened the door and Louis peeked in before stepping in. The Don was sitting, a crease between his brows and the man he was meeting with sat at the other side of the desk. Louis sat next to his husband, leaning close to whisper, “What’s wrong?”

Harry didn’t answer verbally but instead grabbed a notepad out of the desk and scribbled on it, handing it to Louis when he was done. The Donna read what was written a few times before standing up, eyes hard. “To the head,” he said, voice hard. The man started pleading, tears streaming down his face. He groveled on the floor and Louis sneared, pushing the man the rest of the way to the ground with the toe of his shoe.

“No, please Donna, please no,” he begged and Louis shook his head.

“Cut his cock off and shove it down his throat first, get him the fuck out of my house,” Louis told his husband, turning to walk out of the room. The man had rapped 3 little girls, all younger than 5, and 2 little boys, both 6. He owes the mafia money and when they brought him in they researched what he had been up too. Louis didn’t care about the money anymore, the man needed to die for his acts. 

Louis stood outside of the room while Harry did what he had to do to the man. Louis waited until the muffled screams from inside the room were silenced with a loud pop of a gun. A few men walked into the room to clean the mess and Harry walked out, blood on his pants and sleeves.

“I’m going to take a shower, do you think you have the next one?” The taller man asked and Louis nodded, already walking away to go the business he had to do. This other man was just there to give up money that he owed, it would be simple. Louis would read documents on him, making sure the money wasn’t borrowed from another mafia, count the money and if it adds up he’ll let the man go. If the money doesn’t add up he will get an extended week to get it and that would be it.

“Donna, how are you?” Leon asked as Louis walked into the room, Zayn coming in after him. Louis had to have Zayn, Niall, or Harry in a room when he was with a customer at all times.

“I’m fine, yourself?” Louis asked, pulling the suitcase closer to himself as he sat down in the large chair. He opened the case and took in the stacks of money that awaited counting.

“I’m great, I counted it over a few times myself. Keep getting the same amount so i’m sure it’s right,” Leon told Louis who just nodded, taking the first stack to put it into the counter. He opened the file on Leon and quickly read through it, the money had been made from drug dealing.

Once the money was counted and the amount right Louis closed the suitcase, handing it to Zayn. “It was nice doing business with you Leon, if you need help with anything, please, just ask,” Louis bent over the desk to half hug the man and give fleeting kisses on the cheeks before he was walked out. Louis nodded to Zayn and walked out of the room a moment later, walking down towards his bedroom to see his husband.

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Harry asked, looking at who entered the room from his closet. Louis shrugged, sighing as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

“I want to go sit in the garden and eat a salad is what i really want to do,” Louis rolled his head around, cracking his neck. Harry hummed and came out of the closet, clad in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

“What kind of salad love?” Harry asked, already pulling his phone out to make the order to the chef in the kitchen.

“Caesar, have him add extra croutons, they sound good right now,” Louis stood up, pulling his shirt a little to look at his belly. Late 14 weeks Louis hasn’t grown noticeably since they found out he was pregnant. The tiny man looked at himself in the mirror and hummed. “Get me a hairdresser too,” he said, running his fingers through his long locks. His hair cascaded down his back in waves and Louis shook his head.

“Hairdresser?” Harry asked, going behind Louis to look at what the smaller man saw.

“So I can cut my hair off, just so I can have enough for a quiff, you know?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, pulling his phone out to call someone to cut Louis’ hair off.

The pregnant man was seated in the bathroom when the tiny woman came bursting into the room. She was talking quickly about hair products as she started snipping away at large chunks of hair. It fell down to the tile at her feel, piling up as she cut more and more off. She gave Louis a nice fringe that he could push up into a quiff, she showed him how, and rubbed lotion onto the back of his neck to top it from getting itchy with the cut off hair.

“Need to take a shower then you’re good to go!” She packed up all her things and sweaped the floor before leaving as quickly as she came. The pregnant man felt a little light headed, the heavy weight of all his hair was gone. He took his shower and when he came out Harry was holding his arm for Louis to take so they could go sit in the garden and eat their salads.

*~*

Louis was happy at 16 weeks pregnant, his belly slowly growing and becoming a little difficult to hide from the ever watching people of the house. Harry held his belly while they slept and the donna felt as if everything was going to finally be okay in his life. The bullets had been processed but they found nothing, not where they came from, no prints, nothing.

It worried the pregnant man as much as it worried everyone else. He had a baby growing in his stomach and his life was still in danger.

“What are we going to name him?” Harry asked as he slipped into the bed. Louis was sitting criss cross reading a book. He had wanted to finish it for some time now but never found the time to actually get into it. Their work had been done for the day and Louis was ready to go to bed to restart it all the next day.

“I don’t know Harry,” Louis replied, reaching over to grab his glass of water from the bedside table. He glanced from the pages of his book and the boss shrugged to himself.

“We have enough time,” he mended and Louis nodded, taking a sip of the chilled liquid. He closed the book and put it where it belonged. Harry crawled up and they snuggle into each other, not noticing the gap Harry had left in the curtains and the camera there, taking pictures.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh no, you don't get to touch me," Louis sneered, pulling his arms back as the man begging for his life reached across the desk to touch his arms, grasp at him. The fat man's face crumpled and he fell to the floor, begging for his life, telling lies about the family that he had at home. He didn't have any family, he had lost them long ago. He had taken out a loan of half a million to try and get his business off of it's feet. It fell further into debt than before and the man was never going to get the funds to pay Louis back. He had to do something about it and putting the man back out on the streets weren't it.

The Donna looked over the man's paperwork again. "I can't even take your business because there's no way it's going to get off of it's feet and make me any money," Louis was 17 weeks pregnant and his new hair cut gave him a new way of dealing with the people that came into his office. They thought that just because his hair was cut that he'd become soft, oh no, the opposite.

"Donna please, I don't know what to do," the man begged and Louis scrunched his nose.   
"You should have thought about that before taking the loan out," Louis stood up from his seat, his socked feet padding softly on the hardwood floor.

"D-Donna, are you pregnant?" The man asked and the room got quiet as the guards held their breaths, eyes moving between Louis' shocked face and the man's curious one.

"Why do you ask?" He asks, voice hard and eyes deadly. His hands twitched to cover his growing baby but he didn't want to give it away if the man was just guessing.

"I-You're bigger around the middle, your, I don't want to sound wei-" He was cut off by Louis holding his hands up.

"Tell me," he simply said, moving back around so he could sit back down, head light.

"Your freckles are darker, you're not wearing heels and your ankles are swollen. Anyone who has had a pregnant wife would know the symptoms," the man was wiping his tears away, standing off of the floor. He thought he had something of Louis but what he didn't realize was that you couldn't tell anyone if you're dead.

The pregnant man stood up again, looking to where Zayn and Niall were standing near the door. He looked to the guards, or killers, in the back of the room that were waiting for directions. The Donna had all eyes on him, on his stomach, calculating what he was going to do.

"Kill him," he simply said, turning to walk out of the room. He tried hard to ignore the man's screams of mercy but he couldn't, he listened but before he could say anything Zayn had the door closed and Louis looked at him, lost. Niall wrapped Louis in his arms, pulling him tight against his body, shielding his belly from the thoughts in Louis' head.

"He knew, he knew!" Louis sobbed into Niall's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his the man, squeezing his shirt in his fists. The pop of a gun on the other side of the door mad Louis cry harder, legs giving out and he slid to the floor, still in Niall's arms.

"What do you mean he's--Louis!" Harry's voice called from down the hallway and Louis pulled back from Niall, looking. His face was wet, eyes rimmed red, and lips chapped.

"Harry?" He stumbled to his feet and ran to his husband. He crashed into the man, hips pulled back so he wouldn't crush his baby. "He knew Harry, he knew I was pregnant," Louis sobbed. His shoulders were heaving up and down, loud, uncontrollable noises breaking from his lips.

"He's dead now, isn't he? Can't tell anyone now, right?" Harry asked, pulling back so he could look into Louis' eyes. He cupped the pregnant man's cheeks, holding his face still so he could land a soft kiss to his lips when Louis nodded. "Then we're okay, no one knows," Harry said and Louis nodded again, breathing slowly going back to normal, eyes drying up.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Louis. He was losing himself and he could feel it. There was stresses all around him and he just couldn't get a break from any of it. His baby boy was squishing his bladder on a daily bases, stupid people that didn't know how to make money came in a begged for their lives, they couldn't find out who threatened Louis' life.

It was all becoming too much and the pregnant man was going to explode with emotions, he's cried enough and that's not helping him any, it's making it worse, making him feel bad for putting all of his stresses on everyone else around him.

The Donna started retreating from everyone and when he was officially 20 weeks pregnant they all decided to do something about it. Louis was lying in his bed, rubbing his belly as his son moved around, kicking him in all the wrong places. Harry had taken a shower and left the room but he was soon back with Niall and Zayn trailing behind him.

They all stood and watched Louis for a moment, the Donna was gorgeous while pregnant, but they were soon moving across the room to pull Louis into a standing position and wrap a black tie around his eyes so he couldn't see where they were guiding him.

"What in the hell are you guys doing?!" Louis cried, stumbling. They weren't being too careful about moving Louis all through the house but they were making sure that the man wouldn't fall on his stomach. Once they were outside Louis shut up, the sun on his skin was warm and lovely and the breeze was cool enough to make the outside air comfortable for a nap.

"Step up, into the car," Niall told Louis, a hand on holding one of Louis, and the other on the man's elbow to help him step up into the car. None of them noticed the man at the edge of the yard, taking close up pictures of Louis and his fairly large stomach.

"We got to take him to see Liam when we get back," Zayn reminded and Louis frowned. He sat down in the back seat and folded his hands in his lap, his belly brushing against his arms. The baby inside of him was still, probably sleeping, lulled by Louis' short walk to the car.

"Where are we going?" Louis asked, turning his head to face his friends and husband. Harry was in the drivers seat, Niall in the passenger, and Zayn next to him. The car was moving quickly and Louis wondered if they were going to get on the highway.

"Just take a nap Lou, we'll be there soon," Harry assured and Louis sighed, leaning his head against the glass window and doing as he was told, falling asleep quickly, car rides being his weakness.

*~*

"Wake up Lou," Harry whispered, rubbing a hand up and down Louis' arm, slowly coaxing him out of his slumber. The Donna blinked his eyes open, lips parting in a yawn. He looked around the car, the tie that was over his eyes discarded on the floor.

"Where are we?" Louis asked, eyes half lidded but going wide when he looked out of his window and seen the brown sand and big blue ocean. "A beach!" Louis pushed past Harry, crawling out of the car. He wasn't wearing shoes and when his feet hit the cool sand that was under the shade of trees he let out a long sigh.

His body relaxed and he let out a long breath. "Do ya like it?" Niall asked, pulling a few bags from the back of the car. Louis glanced at Zayn, Niall, then finally to Harry before looking back at the water and nodded.

"Yeah, I love the beach," Louis said, smiling up at Harry as the man took his hand and they started walking down to the water. Zayn and Niall were lugging the blankets and food and stuff and Louis had asked if they wanted or needed help but they just shook their heads and waved him off.

"I don't have a bathing suit," Louis whined once he was at the water, realizing that he was in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Then come and change into one, there's no one here," Harry said and that was true, the beach was a private one, owned by Louis and his ex-husband.

"Don't look," The Donna told Niall and Zayn and they both held their hands up, turning their backs to Louis. The pregnant man quickly undressed and slipped on a pair of bathing bottoms. Harry changed then Zayn and Niall did, their clothes were put directly into a bag so no sand would get on them.

 

A blanket was put on the sand and food set out, a few umbrellas were staked into the ground and Louis sucked on a few grapes before pulling Harry up. "Let's go swim," he said, already walking toward the water. The Don laughed, following after Louis' petite frame. The shorts were a little tighter on the man than they normally were but Louis had gained a little bit of weight with the baby, his arse seemed to have gotten bigger but harry would never tell Louis that, not if he treasured his balls.

The Donna walked deep into the water, waiting until it got to his nippes before bending so it went to his chin. Harry was close behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and rubbing his fingers lightly over his son. "I love you," Harry told Louis and the pregnant man leaned back against his chest and smiled.

"I love you too," he said softly, looking up at the bright blue sky. They stayed in the water until Louis felt sick with it swaying his baby oddly in his stomach. They left the water and properly ate their lunch as Zayn and Niall took their turn to play. There was a snap from the woods that were close by and Louis turned quickly, there was nothing so he dismissed it but the camera lense shot back out to take pictures of him lazing on the sand with his very much pregnant belly on display for all to see. Or, his husband and friends but all would see it eventually, Louis didn't have a choice in the matter.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was looking at emails when his world fell apart. Well, almost fell apart. He just barely kept it together. He had been reading this long explanation as to why soandso couldn’t make it to their meeting the next week and asked if they could have a later date. No, they couldn’t have a later date, they could have an earlier one. While he was responding to the email he got a new one, the subject wasn’t filled in but there were a bunch of picture files and harry was intrigued.

He quickly sent the half assed email back to the beggar and opened the new one. The only words in the email were ‘Watch Out’ and it sent shivers down Harry’s back. He clicked on the pictures at the bottom and one by one them opened up and one by one they stopped his heart.

They were pictures of Louis.

The first one was pictures of Louis and Harry lying in bed with each other, going to sleep. Another one was from the beach they had went to a week earlier, Louis’ belly on display. The next one was from when they were loading Louis into the car for the beach trip, Niall helping Louis in, the belly large. There were many pictures, some multiples from the same days but another email came in and Harry quickly clicked on it, opening it.

There was a single picture and it made Harry shoot out of his chair quickly, rushing through the house yelling Niall and Zayn’s names. It was a picture of Louis in their room, 3 minutes ago, napping. There was a man in a selfie pose, bent by Louis making sure to show the red numbers of their new alarm clock.

People were watching wide eyed as Harry ran through the house, his gun pulled and lifted. He came up to the room he shared with Louis. Zayn and Niall were standing there, looking worried for Harry. “Open the door,” He said and Niall did as he was told, Harry moved in quickly, looking at Louis who was still sleeping in the bed then around the room to make sure that no one was left in there.

The window that was always locked was open letting in a breeze that pushed back the thin but blackout curtains. There was a mumble and Harry turned to see Louis waking up, lifting his hands to rub at his eyes as he sat up.  
“What are you doing?” He asked and Harry set the gun on the bedside table.

“Check the room,” He told Niall and Zayn who were by the door, their own guns drawn. Louis rubbed a hand over his belly, a long yawn causing his eyes to tear up. He hated that yawning made him tear, people didn’t usually understand what was going on and they usually freaked out.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked, pushing up from the bed so he could stand. His baby boy was being good for the meantime and Louis was hungry and knew he had to eat something before his son wanted to make it impossible.

“I’ll tell you later, you’re hungry aren’t you?” Harry asked, escorting the sleepy still only half there Donna out of the room and down to the dining room. “What do you want to eat?” He asked and Louis set his cheek on the table, still a bit tired.

“I don’t know. Chinese? Can we order that? I want to watch a movie,” Louis said, lifting his head from the table to look at Harry who was already dialing Louis’ favorite chinese place.

“What movie do you want?” Harry asked as Louis walked through the halls of his home. People were looking at him oddly and it unnerved the pregnant man who tugged on his really loose shirt. He hoped that his belly wasn’t too noticeable. He still had a few weeks before he was supposed to break the news to everyone.

“Uh, hm,” Louis thought about the movie he wanted to watch, going through all the genres he had in his head. Harry was mumbling into the phone next to him, placing the order he had memorised. “I don’t freaking know,” Louis pouted, pushing the doors open of their large living room.

Only Louis and everyone close to him were allowed to use this particular living room so it was empty and the lights turned on once it sensed movement. “Well chose something. I’m going to talk to Niall and Zayn for a moment then be back,” Harry leaned down to kiss Louis who was already sitting on the large fluffy couch. The pregnant man nodded, picking up a playstation remote that was next to his foot.

He flitted through netflix, not finding anything good to watch movie wise so he started browsing the series shows and finally decided to finish the second season of ‘Once Upon A Time’. He was three seasons into his binge when the door opened again and Louis looked over his shoulder and smiled when he seen that it was Niall with his chinese.

“Hey Lou, yours?” He asked, not knowing who it was really for but sure it was for Louis. The Donna nodded, making grabby hands for the food, his stomach rumbling with his newfound hunger. His son was even moving around in his stomach now that Louis smelt the chicken inside one of the white folded boxes.

Niall sat next to him, playing the show that Louis had paused and waited until Louis was half done with his food before speaking up. “You, Harry, Zayn, and I are going to the safe house,” he said quietly and Louis dropped his chopsticks. They patted against his thigh and rolled off the couch to make a small clank against the floor.

“What--that’s in case of dire emergencies,” Louis turned to Niall. “We don’t have one of those right now,” Louis said almost sure but his eyes started to water when the blonde man just looked at him, eyes apologetic. “What the fuck happened Niall?” He asked lifting his hands to wipe at his cheeks. It could have been nothing, but the baby in his stomach was throwing his emotions off the rocker.

The Consigliere just sighed looking down at the hard floor then back to Louis. “Uh, well Harry was sent emails. The first one that was sent of him were just pictures of you. From the beach, from the car before the beach, from you and him sleeping, from you eating at the dinner table, at the top of the house, then he got another email and it was you Louis. You were sleeping in your room, this last nap that you took, and someone else was there. They took a picture of you and them in the same shot minutes before you woke up from your nap when we all went into the room,” by the time Niall was done Louis was standing up from the couch, pushing through the door of the living room.

He was pale and his hands were shaking. He ran through the halls, cries of ‘Donna!’ following him from Niall even some members that felt the frenzy and panic in Louis. He burst into his room and Harry was there, putting clothes into a suitcase. He froze, then lifted his hands to cover his mouth as he let out a loud sob.

The Don rushed to Louis, wrapping him tight in his arms, shushing him quietly. Once Niall seen that Louis was safe he closed the bedroom door so the onlookers couldn’t see the intimate moment. “Harry,” Louis sobbed into his husbands chest and the man could only hush him, rocking him back and forth. They stayed like that for a while, Harry only talking when Louis’ pulled away. His cheeks were raw from rubbing his face against Harry’s shirt to get the tears off, his lips were close to bleeding from biting them too much, and his eyes were bloodshot.

“That’s why we’re leaving for a while. They won't know where we are. No one will know where we are but the people that are there with us. We will stay there until everything is taken care of,” Harry murmured and Louis nodded, turning his head to look at the suitcase that was half full. There were 4 sitting next to the bed, full and zipped up.

Louis helped Harry with the rest of the packing. He had to be talked into packing baby things that were purchased just in case they were away while Louis gave birth. They didn’t know how long it was going to take to find the person that was threatening Louis’ safety.

It was dusk by time they were all putting everything they needed into the two black SUV’s that they would be traveling in. They were to be taking two long roads to make sure that they weren’t being followed, they were going to catch a plane to go to the island where they would stay. It was an island by the bahamas.

Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Liam were all in one SUV while in the other were many of their guards that would be watching over the island while they lived their. Louis was curled into Harry’s side in the very back of the SUV, Niall and Zayn were in the middle while Liam and another guard were in the front. Louis didn’t even get to say goodbye to his family of the house before they were pulling off, engines roaring as they speed through the streets trying to get as far as fast as they could.

They were almost to the place where they would take the private plane to the island when the worse happened. The engine of the SUV in front of the one everyone was in exploded and the car flew into the air. The loud BANG from the explosion woke Louis from his nap just in time to see the front of the SUV he was currently in get smashed by the body of the other SUV. The car jerked roughly forward and Louis connected heads with Niall who was in front of his hard enough to knock both of them out. 

The SUV flipped twice before settling back on all 3 of it’s leftover wheels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikias  
> Nick  
> Eye  
> As

Beep Beep Beep

Louis moaned and turned his head to the side, trying to stop the beeping inside of his head. He hissed in pain when his cheek connected with the blanket and he jerked back, eyes opening. Everything was blurry and Louis lifted his right arm to wipe at them, pulling back to find a goo sticking to his fingers.

“The fuck?” He, grabs the sheet covering his body and uses that to get the rest of the gunk off of his eyes so he could properly see. He looked around the room for a moment, the insistent beeping loud next to him. He turned his head to look at it and when he seen it was a heart monitor machine he jerked his head again to look around the room.

He was in a hospital.

BeepBeepBeep the machine sped up with Louis’ heart rate and when it got too fast it started screaming with a loud long beep. The door to the room opened a moment later, a nurse with wide eyes walked in.

“You’re awake,” she said after a moment, looking at Louis and getting looked at back.

“What do you mean I’m awake?” He asked, lifting a hand to rub at his belly. His son kicked his hand happily and pushed around. “Oh you’re happy,” He whispered quietly, pushing the sheet down so he could see his belly. “Oh shit, i’m huge!” His stomach was much larger than he last remembered, pushed far out and very much pregnant. There was no hiding it now.

“Louis Tomlinson, do you know where you are?” The nurse asked, moving closer to the bed so she could push a few buttons to make the screaming machine shut up. Louis looked up at her from his belly and shook his head.

“I know i’m in a hospital. Not which one or anything,” he said quietly, rubbing his hands over his large belly.

“Do you remember what put you here?” She asked and Louis scrunched his nose, trying to remember past watching his T.V. show with Niall. He remembered having to pack up and leave to the safe house that was on a remote island to keep himself and his son safe.

“Where’s my husband?” He asked, not answering her question. His was more important.

“He--Louis, do you remember how you got here?” She asked more insistent now. Louis blinked, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the left over goo that was on his eyelashes.

“I remember leaving my home, me and my husband were leaving. I--,” he paused, blinking down at his belly. “I remember the car in front of us just...it was in the air and suddenly smashing into the front of our car. It was black after that,” the nurse took what Louis said and wrote it down. It matched with Niall Horans story of after the car impacted with theirs they must have knocked heads and blacked out.

“I will notify your husband that you’re awake but I need you to ask me some more questions,” she pulled a folder from the basket attached to the heart monitor and opened it. “My name is Nurse Alice Roy, please call me Alice,” she read from the papers. “Sorry, this all has to be said a certain way so that you know what happened and so we can monitor you better,” she said after seeing Louis’ confused face.

“Okay, keep going,” he started looking at his belly as she talked. There were new scars on it, from what looked like shallow cuts and scratches. There was a band on his wrist that said his full name, date he was admitted, and a hospital name. They were in the main metro hospital of his state, a good 3 hour flight from where they had crashed. They must have lifted everyone in a chopped, the accident had to have been pretty bad for something like that.

“My name is Nurse Alice Roy, please call me Alice,” she repeated from before. “You were in an accident that put you into a coma. You were admitted into this hospital on June 30th. Todays date is August 6th,” she paused when Louis’ head snapped up so he could look at her. She looked nervous but truthful. She continued before he could start asking questions. “Your child, a boy, lived through the accident but took a few hard knocks in the accident. Being pregnant and in a coma is very dangerous and we have you 6 weeks before we would have to do an emergency C-section for it is dangerous for a child to stay in a dormant mother too long,” she took a deep breath. “I have more information to tell you but do you have any questions?” She asked and Louis shook his head, head light and heartbeat pretty slow on the monitor.

“Nothing yet,” He whispered, rubbing his hands over his belly. He did the math, one more week, or even a few more days, he could have had his baby removed. At--27 weeks old he might not have lived.

“Your husband Harry Styles was admitted along with you. He only suffered minor injuries, a concussion and some cuts and bruises. He has been let go from our treatment a week into your stay and, actually, he had to be taken out of the room, here with you, because he was getting irate that you weren’t waking up,” She broke from the script to look at Louis.

“Can I see him now?” Louis asked, hands rubbing over his belly. His face was void of emotion and his heart was slowly starting to speed up.

“Let me check all your vitals, get this feeder removed, and i’ll go get him,” she told Louis putting the folder back into it’s place. She checked him up and he was doing just fine, as if he hadn’t been injured at all. She put a stethoscope to his belly and listened to the baby then removed the tube from Louis’ nose that fed him while he was in a coma.

Once she was gone Louis crumpled. He had missed out on 5 weeks of his life, over a month of life, of his pregnancy, of being with his husband. He had put his husband through 5 weeks of thinking that Louis’ wasn’t waking up. 5 weeks of counting down to the date that they would have to remove Louis’ son from his belly.

He sobbed into his hands, curled protectively over his belly, keeping his son safe from anymore dangers that was there. The door opened and Louis’ head snapped up. Harry was standing there, as if he couldn’t believe that Louis was really looking back at him. That Louis was there alive and healthy and awake.

“Harry!” Louis sobbed, holding his arms out and Harry rushed forward, wrapping him tightly, pulling him as close as he could. Louis held on to Harry with his life, sobbing into his shoulder. They sat like that while they both cried for a long time, the monitor was beeping wildly the whole time, but not alerting nurses, and their son was kicking around in Louis’ belly.

“Harry what happened!” Louis pulled back, taking in the face of his wonderful husband. Harry was all healed from the accident, even had stitches and had them removed on his shoulder.

“Shh Louis, it’s okay, calm down,” Harry soothed the pregnant man, rubbing a warm hand over Louis’ large belly. Their son calmed as Louis did, being lulled into sleep by his daddies pets.

“Harry what happened?” Louis asked a moment later, quieter now. Harry pulling Louis forward to connect their lips, Harry’s soft and Louis’ chapped. When they pulled from each other Louis was breathing evenly and seemingly calm.

“The person that was taking pictures of you was from a gang called MoonBlood, stupid name I know, and I guess they were burnt that you rejected their leader,” Harry said quietly and Louis’ face fell. So this was all his fault. “They planted a bomb in the SUV that we were supposed to be in,” Harry said after a moment and Louis lowered his head to look down at his baby.

“Do--did you get them?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, a large smile splitting his face in half.

“Yes, we got together with a few of our allies, told them what happened and it was an all out war. It happened 2 weeks ago. We won and wiped the MoonBlood off of the map,” he said and Louis’ eyes grew wide and he smiled too, pushing his upper body forward so he could hug Harry tightly.

“How is everyone else?” He asked eyes going wide.

“Niall broke an arm and busted his lip. Zayn wasn’t too bad having been buckled in, just a bad bang to the head like me. Liam was pretty bad off and they even had to put him on life support for a week there but he recovered. He’s still here in the hospital like you, healing and getting better. The guard driving the car was killed with the impact. We all got lucky, we are all safe and alive while many other men are dead,” Harry said and Louis sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“When can I get out of here?” He asked and Harry chuckled, kissing Louis’ forehead.

“Not for a while love. They have to make sure that you and our son are stable. They will slowly take out off of medications to find what works better with you, there isn’t much that you need to take anymore now that you’re all healed like everyone else,” Harry finished and Louis nodded.

“Okay, I give them a week before i start throwing a fit,” Louis said and Harry chuckled, kissing Louis on the lips before leaning down to kiss his large belly.

“I think I know what I want to officially name him,” Harry said and Louis’ eyes went wide.

“Oh well tell me!” He said and Harry chuckled.

“Nikias,” (nik i as) Harry said and Louis’ eyes grew a bit wide.

“What is that from?” He asked and Harry shrugged.

“It’s an Ancient Greek name. Mean’s ‘victory’. He was an Athenian general who fought in the peloponnesian war.”

“Oh someone did their research,” Louis joked and Harry nodded, kissing him again. Louis was alive and well and so was their son. Harry counted that as a victory in life.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis was let out of the hospital two weeks later and since there was no longer any danger to himself or his unborn son he went home, Harry in the drivers seat. The man had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Louis’ thigh, rubbing his thumb up and down as Louis talked about the different nurses and stuff that he had met and how they all loved the baby inside of him. Once they heard what the babies name was going to be they all freaked and started buying things. Louis had denied the presents at first but once he realized the nurses were just mailing them to his home he gave up and started thanking them instead.

The news of Louis being pregnant got out and spread all around quickly after the accident. He had many visitors from the other families, mafia’s, and he new baby was welcomed, even blessed, by other Don’s. Louis was happy to have their acceptance, knowing that bad things could happen if he didn’t.

At 29 weeks Louis was very happy to be home. He was happy that everything was taken care of and that he could stand outside for as long as he wanted, feeling the warm sun on his skin. “I want Nikias to be outside all the time,” Louis told Harry, wiggling his toes in the fresh grass under him. The Don hummed, looking up at their large home, thinking of all the people that wanted to see Louis and his newly large belly, filled with the first baby of either of the combined families.

“I think we should go inside. It’s almost dinner time, we’ll be eating with the house,” Harry said and Louis nodded, rubbing a hand over his large bump, feeling Nikias kick in response. They moved through the house, surprisingly seeing almost no one and when they came to the room Louis was overjoyed to see that Niall and Zayn were both inside it. It turned out that Niall didn’t break his actual arm but fractured his wrist so he was wearing a simple splint after having a cast on for a little over a month and a half.

“Oh, look at that belly!” Niall said as he hugged Louis, wrapping his arms tightly around the pregnant man. Louis beamed, looking down at his belly. It was large, very much so, and it stretched his shirt out. “Have you guys figured out a name yet?” The blonde man asked and Louis nodded, rubbing a hand over his stomach. Zayn looked at him with a smile, waiting for the babys name to be said.

“Nikias,” Louis said loud and clear. Niall’s eyes went wide and he waved his hands around.

“It’s perfect!” He gushed, pulling Louis into another hug. The Donna laughed, returning it. He then hugged Zayn, kissing him on the cheek as he pulled away.

“How are you?” Louis asked the dark haired man as Niall attacked Harry. The Don had spoken up about thinking of the name in the first place.

“Eh, same ol’,” he said and Louis looked over his shoulder at Niall who was making motions with his arms about something. Louis wasn’t sure he really wanted to know about what judging by Harry’s face. “But we should get out of your hair. We have to get a few things set up for the dinner in a few,” Zayn said, taking Niall by the arm, pulling the still talking man out of the room.

Louis sagged once the door was closed, giving Harry a tired smile. “I think it’s time for a nice hot bath,” he said and Harry agreed, already moving to the bathroom to start the bath up while Louis got undressed, looking at himself in the floor length mirror that hung off his closet door.

“He’s growing so big,” Harry whispered, coming up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around him to settle his large hands on Louis’ belly. The pregnant man nodded, leaning his head back against Harry’s chest.

“He’s just perfect,” Louis voiced, glancing back at the mirror. Harry seemed to agree because he kissed Louis’ cheek and led him to the bathroom. He settled Louis into the hot water and undressed himself, settling himself behind his husband.

“We’re going to have a baby boy. A son that we’re going to raise,” Harry said after a while, putting soap on a loofa before rubbing it over Louis’ back. Louis sighed in content, leaning forward as much as he could. Nikias seemed to like the water because his movements were slow and calm. Like he was rolling around happily, not kicking nor sleeping. Louis hoped he would fall asleep for a while so he could eat without the threat of throwing up by sudden assault to the stomach by a tiny foot.

“Do you think we’re going to be good parents?” Louis asked, rolling his shoulders when Harry started massaging them, rubbing the kinks out.

“I know you at least will be,” Harry said with a chuckle and Louis slapped his leg under the water. It wasn’t much but it was the best he could do at the moment.

“Do you think he’s going to like me?” Louis asked, tracing Nikias’ name on his belly with a finger. Harry laughed, kissing Louis’ shoulder.

“He sure as hell better love you,” he joked and Louis smiled, turning his head so he could get a kiss. Once they were both bathed, squeaky clean, they got out and changed into clothes. Louis wore a shirt that showed off the swell of his middle, stretching over his son, and pants that were loose but still flattering. He wore flats on his feet, not wanting to have to retire too soon to the bedroom just because his feet hurt. Harry wore a simple white shirt and black skinny jeans. 

“Are you ready?” Louis asked when he was done feathering his hair over his forehead. He had learned how to take care of the newer shorter hair quickly and he loved it. Harry popped his head into the bathroom, a lopsided smile on his face.

“Love, i’ve been ready. It’s you who it taking all the time,” He reminded and Louis threw his brush at him. Turning in the bathroom, looking at himself from all angles in the mirror to make sure he looked perfect for his family.

“Well i’m ready now,” he said and Harry nodded, taking Louis’ hand as they walked from their bedroom, through the house so they could come to the dinner room that was full of chatter from the just over hundred people inside of it.

“Donna!” The whole room screamed with the tiny man walked in, one hand on his back and the other around the crook of Harry’s arm. The little man beamed, waving at him, smiling and kissing cheeks when he was approached. Loud music played and everyone had to lean in close to Louis to yell in his ear for the Donna to actually hear. Harry was close by Louis the whole time, guarding him and sitting him down when the pregnant man showed the slightest signs of hurting feet.

“I’m actually starving,” Louis told Harry, the music being turned down as people sat down in the room around them. Harry and Louis were in the front of everyone, much like a bride and groom would be at their wedding ceremony. “Do you know what’s for dinner?” He asked and Harry nodded, rubbing a hand up and down Louis’ thigh.

“Alfredo chicken and pasta. Some veggies and grilled potatoes,” He said and Louis hummed happily, rubbing his belly as Nikias kicked him, seemingly happy with the food as well. Their plates were set in front of them first and they waited to bite into the delicious smelling food until all their family and friends got their own plates.

Zayn and Niall joined them at the head table, being their right hand mans, and as soon as Louis bit into his food the room broke out into chatter again, everyone digging into their own food. Louis watched the people around him, smile large.

“Remember, if you have that baby a week early you can have him on Halloween,” Niall whispered into Louis’ ear and the Donna slapped his arm.

“I am not having my baby on no day of the dead!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched CSI right before I wrote this chapter, I can't remember what episode, but I have a good memory so I pretty much copied this scene episode onto this chapter >_>

“Yes, right there, harder,” Louis moaned, pushing his hips back as Harry pounds into him from behind. Louis’ sexual appetite was at an all time high and Harry was taking full advantage of it. He loved having himself in Louis and whenever the pregnant man wanted him he would drop everything and make himself available. This was the third time they had sex that day and Louis cummed harder than he ever thought imaginable, almost collapsing forward. Harry was on top of things though and turned Louis’ to the side after he’d finished.

Louis was 34 weeks along and due any day. He and Harry showered after Louis’ heart rate went down and they napped. Things were going great, everyone gave Louis’ love for his baby and him. There were no more Mafia drama that couldn’t be easily handled. Louis did a few meetings every week but none that were too high risk.

He and Harry were also happy as ever. As Nikias grew Harry’s love for the baby did too. Louis would wake up in the middle of the night sometimes to find Harry snuggled down at his hip, whispering sweet nothings to his belly, Nikias awake and slowly moving to his daddies words.

Louis started having mild stomach pains once he hit 37 weeks along. It was the beginning of October, 3 weeks before Louis’ due date, when Louis finally decided it was time to go to the doctors. He had told Harry and the Don freaked out at first but was soothed by Louis who kissed his face and calmed him, letting him know that it was probably nothing.

It was nothing, just braxton hicks, fake contractions and Louis was sent home. He wasn’t able to sleep all that good for the next week due to Nikias being very moveable in his belly. Louis’ stomach hurt and his legs cramped more than usual. He was put on bed rest by the doctor and he hated it. He had to stay in bed, only getting up when he had to use the restroom or take a shower.

It was the day before Halloween, or night perhaps, when Louis really felt like the braxton hicks were real. He had been sleeping, Harry snuggled to his back, when a sharp yet dull pain shot through his belly, folding to his back, and down his legs. “Owe,” he moaned, rubbing at the pain.

He looked at the clock and seen it was almost midnight. “What’s wrong?” Harry’s sleepy voice sounded from behind him and Louis moaned in pain again as the pain came back, not as strong as the first time.

“I don’t know. I think we should--,” Louis broke off when he felt something trickle down his thigh. He pushed the blanket back and looked down just in time for the trickle to become a steady flow. “H-Harry, i think my water broke!” He pushed from his spot on the bed, standing up with a moan of pain. The water wasn’t gushing out like Louis had imagined, but it was a slow steady flow as if he was pissing.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, pushing himself up. He turned on the light and once he seen that Louis’ shorts were soaked, the light blue turning dark, he shot up out of the bed. “Oh my god, okay, oh my god,” he said, turning to pick up his cellphone.

There were four numbers on speed dial and everyone answered to the group call. Niall, Zayn, Liam, and a guard picked up together, already wide awake. They knew it was an emergency if they were being woken up in the middle of the night. “Ow shit Harry, we have to go,” Louis rubbed at his belly, puffing breaths to try and make the pain go away.

The conversation on the phone was quick. Louis would not be having the baby in the home but instead at a hospital just a few miles away. Liam didn’t have the things that he needed ready right now and it would take too long to get them that way and the safest bet for Louis and child were to go to a hospital.

Harry grabbed the black bag that had all the babies things and walked to Louis who was frozen in the same spot. He wrapped an arm around Louis and guided him out of the room and into the hall where everyone was already waiting. “The car is on and ready,” the guard said then turned to jog away. He would be the one driving and had to be in the car ready for when they got there.

Niall put an arm under Louis’ shoulder and Harry was under the other one. They quickly walked Louis’ through the home and out to the black SUV that was on and waiting to leave. Louis was put in the front seat, buckled in, and everyone loaded in the back. The SUV’s tires squealed as it peeled out of the parking space and Louis moaned in pain as a strong contraction hit him.

“It’s okay Louis, babe, it’s okay,” Harry said from behind him, leaning between the seats to whisper into Louis’ ear. The Donna just nodded, blinking so he could focus on the road ahead of him, counting down the miles to the hospital that was already called and notified that they were coming.

The SUV was passing a four way stop and Louis had just enough time to look to his left, think ‘my fucking god’, and scream before a van hit the drivers side, colliding with the SUV’s back, turning the car and pushing it into a building side.

Everything was a blur, ringing in Louis’ ears, yelling and crying. He looked to his left, eyes unsteady and only seen brick and broken glass. His body was numb and he really wasn’t sure what was going on. Everything sounded like it was being yelled through a tunnel. Louis looked out the front windshield, head lollying to the side, and only seen bright flashing colours, red, white, and blue. He looked to his left, vision blurring at the edges, and seen Harry half in the SUV yelling something he couldn’t quite make out.

Louis must have passed out momentarily because none of what he was seeing could have happened in the two seconds between the hit and him looking around. The Donna looked down at his swollen belly and seen it covered in glass from the broken window and that his thighs were wet with something clear and red. “Louis!” he heard, someone’s voice calling his name, getting louder and louder each time. Louis couldn’t see his legs, they were smooshed under the front of the car, the door digging into his hip, thigh, and calf painfully.

“Louis!” He heard again, louder and almost clear. He turned his head to the noise, seeing his blurry husband being pushed back by someone in a uniform.

“What happened?” He said, his voice coming out broken and almost in a whisper. No one heard it but there was a lot of yelling and sirens. The noises were getting louder and louder until they were in focus, almost deafening the pregnant man again.

“We can’t get into the vehicle, it’s too smashed!” A paramedic said and Louis’ vision snapped into focus and his mind seemed to wake up. He looked around wildly and seen that he was the only one inside of the SUV.

“Harry!” Louis called, turning his head to look for his husband but the drivers side of the car was empty and the door was closed. The window was broken and there was blood on the glass. Someone must have been pulled out.

“We need to pull the SUV from the building!” Someone else yelled and Louis reached around to unbuckle himself. There was deep pain in his stomach and he looked down again, the blood and water sinking into his brain. He was bleeding. He was in labor, he got into a car crash, and now he was bleeding. The pain in his stomach was another contraction.

“I’m stuck,” he sobbed when he tried to pull his legs free. He could wiggle his toes so he knew they still worked but he just couldn’t move them from the tight metal keeping them locked in place, tightly closed and pinned down. “Ow, Harry!” He cried when a contraction hit again, sooner and harder than before.

He felt the SUV being jerked and he braced himself, hand on the middle console and other on the door handle. Glass dug into his hands but he didn’t want to be moved too much in fear that something bad would happen. He looked around but the front windshield cracked further from the movement making the sight behind it almost impossible to make out.

“We can’t get in there,” A voice said loudly and Louis looked around for it, seeing a few firefighters and paramedics outside the back window.

“I got out of there, I sure as hell can get back in,” a deep voice said and Louis whimpered, recognizing it as his husband.

“Harry!” He called, whimpering as he felt another contraction, his legs shaking from the pain he felt all over. His legs hurt, his belly hurt, stomach, back, arms, neck and head. Everything just hurt and Louis didn’t know what to do. There was a few grunts behind him and Louis turned his head to look back and sobbed in relief as he seen Harry.

“Hey baby, you’re okay. We’re going to get you out, okay?” He asked and Louis nodded. There was talking from outside of the SUV and Harrys hands settles under Louis’ chin, keeping his neck straight. “Need to hold still okay baby? We need to put a neck brace on you,” he said and Louis’ bottom lip trembled and he nodded a little, just enough to let Harry know that he understood.

His vision started fading again and Louis cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as Harry’s hands moved and a brace was fitted around his neck. He didn’t pass out but his body wasn’t his own anymore. He couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t look around, and he couldn’t move. “Somethings wrong!” Harry called, “He’s bleeding and not moving anymore,” he told someone outside of the SUV.

“He needs fluids. Harry I need you to try and find a vein in Louis’ arm. The biggest one you can find,” The paramedic said and Harry nodded, reaching over and squeezing at the crook of Louis’ arm.

“I can’t find one, I can’t feel one,” he said, trying to calm himself down.

“Okay, that’s okay. Look for the blue, look for a vein that’s blue,” the paramedic reached down to grab something and Harry nodded, seeing a large vein that he just couldn’t feel. “Now I need you to put this needle parallel into his arm, toward you. You know you’ve done it when you see a little bit of blood in the cap,” the paramedic said, handing Harry an IV needle. The Don did as he was told, reaching forward and sticking Louis’ with the needle.

“I’m not seeing blood,” he said, but sighed when he finally did. “Okay, I got it.”

“Okay, pull the needle out but keep the IV in,” he did as he was told and then was handed the plastic end of an IV bag. “Stick this in there and squeeze the bag,” the paramedic told Harry and he did as he was told.

Louis vision started clearing again and he hissed at the sharp irritating pain in his arm. He peeked down at it then up at Harry who was watching him, a worried smile on his face. “He’s awake,” he said and Louis smiled at him, body numb.

“We have to take off the top of the car,” a firefighter said as he walked up. “Harry I need you to lay this jacket over your faces, there’s going to be loud noises but you’re okay,” he said and handed a large fireproof jacket through the window.

“Ow Harry, ow!” Louis cried when a huge contraction hit. “Oh my god, he’s coming Harry. I can feel it, he’s coming!” He sobbed, hands moving to rub the glass off of his belly and try and sooth the baby inside of him.

There was a loud screeching noise that lasted for almost a minute then the air cleared up and everything felt open. The jacket was removed and Louis looked up and seen stars instead the top of the SUV. “Gotta pry the door open, hold still Louis,” a paramedic told Louis as he knelt over the side of the car, hands grasping Louis’ wrist to take his blood pressure.

Once the door was pried open a stretcher was brought close and Louis was lifted out of the car, screaming in pain as another painful contraction hit. He was strapped into the stretcher and Harry was suddenly in his vision. “You’re doing great baby,” he told Louis, taking his hand.

“Hospital is 10 minutes away, we’ve got patrol cars blocking everyone off so it’s a straight shot,” someone said and Louis was lifted into an ambulance.

“Ow Harry it hurts, he’s coming now!” Louis sobbed as the ambulance started moving.

“Got to wait 10 minutes Louis,” the paramedic said and Louis shook his head as much as he could, tears forming again and falling. He was quickly hooked up to a heart monitor.

“Harry he’s not waiting oh my god it hurts!” He sobbed, squeezing Harry’s hand.

“Okay, unbuckle him and sit behind him, let him lean against you,” the paramedic said, resorting to what he had too. The baby was going to come now and there was not waiting the 8 more minutes. “Put your legs up--he’s crowning,” Harry sat behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his front to take his hands.

“You’re okay Louis, ganna bring out baby into this world,” he whispered into Louis’ ear and the pregnant man nodded.

“Alright Louis, when the next contraction hits I want you to push until it goes away, do you hear me?” The paramedic asked and Louis nodded, screaming as he pushed when the pain in his middle hit. “Push push push, Louis, that’s it, his head is out, push,” Louis huffed for air when it passed, the pain in his body immense.

“I see his head baby, his shoulders are almost out, you got this,” Harry said and Louis cried out, pushing again when the next contraction hit. Nikias screamed when there was a rush and he was out of his father, the cool air of the ambulance hitting his sensitive skin.

“He’s losing a lot of blood,” the paramedic said and Louis looked at Harry as his vision went black.

The paramedic’s eyes shot to the heart monitor as it started flatlining. “Take the baby, I need you to move back!” He handed Harry his son, pulling out the sack as to not send shocks to him as he pulled out paddles. “I have to restart his heart,” he said and Harry nodded, giving him permission to do what he had to do.

Louis’ body was limp as his shirt was ripped to the side to reveal his chest. “It’s okay baby, daddy is going to be okay,” Harry whispered to his crying son, holding his bloody body close.

“One, two, three, CLEAR!” The paramedic put the shocks on Louis’ chest and his body jolted but his heart didn’t start. The paramedic did it again, and again, until the ambulance stopped in front of this hospital. As soon as the doors opened the heart monitor beeped and Harry sagged in relief. Louis’ heart was beating again but it was slow. 

He was rushed out of the ambulance and his baby was grabbed from his arms, moved quickly by nurses to be checked on for distress. Louis was taken away too, doctors yelling and nurses scrambling. The bloody father was standing there, alone, until Niall and Zayn were at his side.

He collapsed to his knees, sobbing at what had just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

“You are going to bring my son in here or I am going to fucking cut you,” Harry heard as he walked into Louis’ hospital room 2 days after the accident. There was a petite nurse standing next to the Donna’s bed, eyes wide and lips parted. Harry gently moved her a step back and leaned over to kiss his husband. Louis returned the kiss but continued to glare at the nurse.

“I-Mr.Styles, your son is still in the NICU. He’s improving but he’s not ready to leave yet,” she explained, looking at Harry instead of Louis. The recovering Donna was having none of her pathetic excuses.

“Is there a possibility he can go and visit Nikias?” Harry asked, trying to be civil. He had to be nice to the staff if he wanted to get his way. Louis was getting frustrated. He had gotten into a crash, gave birth in an ambulance, died, and never seen his son. Harry has, just once, the tiny baby was perfect.

The nurse furrowed her brows, looking at Louis’ heart monitor and his vitals. “I, yeah? But if anything happens to his health while there or on the way there he has to be immediately brought back,” she nodded to herself, checking her watch. “I’ll go get a wheelchair,” she added after taking the time, quickly walking from the room.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked when the door to the room closed. Louis huffed, flopping back so lie on the bed for he had been sitting up to yell at the nurse.

“The pain meds are doing their job. What’s wrong with Nikias anyway? He’s only a week early,” Louis said and Harry smiled.

“He wasn’t born in the most traditional way. He had a bit of trauma from the crash anyway. He’s fine, wants his daddies, but they are making sure that he’s developed the way he should and checking up on his brain in case of any damage,” Harry explained and Louis nodded, sitting up again, moving his legs from the bed.

He was bruised and had many stitches but the Donna was going to live. He was fine and they were already talking about his release. They had to make sure that his heart was okay and that he didn’t have any trauma to his own brain. Everyone in the car was okay, it was only Louis that was majorly hurt but it was mostly because the car hit the building and Louis’ legs being stuck.

“Alright, here we are. Once you’re settled in i’ll lead you,” she told Louis, looking to Harry to make sure with him that it was okay. He nodded and helped Louis out of the bed and into the chair. The nurse unhooked him from all the machines that he was stuck too, made them wait 5 minutes, then led them out of the room and through a maze of hallways.

Everyone had to wash their hands with a special soap before they were allowed into the NICU. Once they were all thoroughly cleaned they were led to a warmed bed. “Is he in there Harry?” Louis asked, not quite tall enough in the wheelchair to see into the black bed. Most of the other babies were see through and Louis was frustrated that his baby was the only one that wasn’t.

“Yeah, let me grab him,” Harry moved around Louis to reach into the bed. Nikias was small for being full term but he was healthy. He was wrapped up a blue baby blanket Harry had provided the hospital with. Even sucking on the binki that he gave them. The blanket was loose and it slipped a little as he knelt to hand Louis their son. Nikias was wearing a white footie pajama that had little frogs all over it.

“Oh he’s so small,” Louis whispered, moving his son as close as he could, snuggling the baby into his chest. He pushed the little blue had away from his son’s closed eyes and pulled the binki from his lips. The newborn fussed until Louis ran a finger over his bottom lip and he opened his eyes, blinking lazily around. “Oh hi baby boy,” Louis said quietly, moving to pull the blanket away from his tiny body. His knees were curled up and his arms were scratching at his belly, just moving. “Take the blanket,” Louis said, pulling it free and handing it to Harry.

Harry watched Louis cradle their baby boy, coo over him and look him over to make sure nothing was wrong. The love, and tears, in Louis’ eyes showed how much he cared and really wanted to be with the child. “I love you,” Harry said softly, leaning down to kiss Louis’ cheek. The Donna smiled up at him, eyes locked on their son.

“He’s perfect Harry,” Louis said, rubbing a few fingers over the dark mop of hair on the babies head. Nikias fussed and started crying. Louis’ heart broke and he looked up and around for a nurse, once he seen one, he called to her and she walked over.

“He’s just hungry love. Do you want to breastfeed him? We’ve been giving him formula but it’s much healthier to have breast milk,” she explained and Louis nodded quickly. The nurse moved away for a moment, then came back with a burping blanket. “Going to have to push your gown down a little, mind handing the baby to your husband?” She asked and Louis did as he was told, looking frightened. 

“What if I do it wrong?” He asked, pushing his clothes from his chest and shoulders. The older nurse chuckled, shaking her head, picking up the baby from Harry’s arms.

“There’s no doing it wrong. You just hold him and he’ll do all the work,” she said, setting Nikias back into Louis’ arms, turning his chin until his lips were near Louis’ nipple. Louis’ pecs were a bit swollen with the milk he had made. He would constantly make more throughout the day to sustain the baby.

“Oh!” Louis gasped when Nikias found his nipple, latching on roughly, sucking with purpose. The tears that had gathered in his eyes finally dripped down his cheeks and onto Nikias’ forehead. He lifted his free hand and wiped it away. Harry leaned against the counter that held all the baby things and watched his husband have the important bonding time with their son.

Their meeting with the baby lasted until they had to leave for the night, a few hours later. Louis was sniffling again as he was carted out of the room. They had been told that Nikias had max, two more days in the NICU. They had to do a few more tests then the baby could go with Louis home.

Harry slept in the chair next to Louis’ bed that night, hand stretched out to hold onto Louis’. Niall and Zayn walked into the room bright and early, as soon as visitations opened, and Louis hugged both of them. “I told you he was going to be born on Halloween!” Niall told Louis, laughing loudly. The Donna threw the remote at the blonde and caused everyone to laugh.

“How are you feeling Louis?” Zayn asked and the Donna shrugged.

“I just wanna go see my baby again. Already asked today but they said he was doing some testing and they’ll let me know when I can. If you guys stay long enough you probably can see him too,” Louis told them, eyes bright and wanting his friends to see his little baby boy. 

“They also told Louis’ that he’ll be admitted out as soon as Nikias is. Which, should be tomorrow sometime,” Harry finished and Louis nodded. Niall sat down at the bottom of Louis’ bed and Zayn sat in the last seat available next to Harry.

They all talked for a while and when a nurse came in Louis was already pushing himself out of the bed. They all cheered when she told them that Nikias was ready for visitors. The walk was full of animated talk and when they were all cleaned and led to the baby bed Niall was almost in tears.

“He’s so cute!” He gushed, letting Harry pick up the baby and hand him to Louis. The daddy wanted to hold his baby, feed him, before he gave him up for his friends to carry. Zayn looked absolutely in love with the tiny boy, touching his tiny feet, running his fingers over the babies cheeks and hands.

They were there for a while but Niall got hungry so the two left, promising to bring back some food, and Louis was left with his husband and child.

“I think he likes you,” Harry said and Louis laughed, remembering when they were in the bath, talking about Nikias’ love for Louis.

“He likes you too,” Louis said, handing Harry their son. This baby was going to never be put down once he was home. Louis loved carrying him but knew that they had to tone it down a little bit or he would only sleep while in someone’s arms and that would cause for many sleepless nights.

Nikias had a few more tests so Louis and Harry were booted out and were back at the room just as Zayn and Niall walked back down the hallway with four bags of different fast foods. They all ate on Louis’ bed, laughing loudly at Harry’s stupid jokes.

Everything was great and it would be better once they were all at home. Louis’ life was getting better by the day and he hoped that nothing bad would happen for a long time. He hoped that the Mafia life wasn’t going to be too bad for his baby boy, that no danger came to him, and he was happy.

Louis just wanted his son to be happy and live a good life.


	12. Epilogue

Being back home was amazing. Louis was in the room quite often with Nikias, cooing and playing around with the tiny newborn. He didn’t want to go outside for it was getting a bit nippy and he didn’t want his baby boy to get sick. Well, when they were going to go outside next spring his baby would be old enough to actually enjoy it.

Harry was doing all the meetings now, allowing Louis to be a full time dad. The tiny newborn slept a lot and during that time Louis was on the internet, shopping for things for his son. Nikias was going to spoiled and Louis didn’t mind it all that much. It was his first child, who knows, maybe his last, and he was going to give him anything and everything he wanted. There was no limit on money, so why not?

“Louis, coming to dinner?” Niall asked after a week of Louis and the baby being home. The man pushed his laptop away and nodded, picking up the newborn that was sleeping by his hip. He didn’t wake up and Louis handed him to Niall so he could put in a wrap so the baby could hang at his front and sleep as long as he wanted while still being close to his daddy.

Once everything was ready the two made their way to the dining room. Niall went in first to warn everyone that the baby was sleeping so they had to be quiet and when Louis walked in everyone was whispering their conversation and trying not to make too much noise.

They all loved the newborn and there were many presents given to him. There weren’t many babies born and the youngest child in the home was 6, a little girl, so it had been 6 years since there was a baby around. Harry joined the room a few moments later, sitting next to Louis, and they all started eating.

Nikias woke up halfway through and Louis fed him, covering his chest and the child with the wrap so no one could peek on on the moment.

Once dinner was done everyone retired to their room. Louis snuggled on his side with Nikias to his chest, sleeping again, and Harry joined him after a shower, snuggling into his back. They slept like that, peacefully and happy that their lives were calm and put together.

 

They had a little boy. They had a good life. They weren’t hurting in anyway. There were no dangers.

 

Louis could get used to this. He was the Donna after all.

A/N: Yeah, this is really....really short but I personally felt as


End file.
